Field
This disclosure relates generally to non-volatile memories (NVMs), and more particularly to non-volatile static random access memories (NVSRAMs).
Related Art
Non-volatile static random access memories (NVSRAMs) hold the promise of having the benefits of both non-volatile memories (NVMs) and static random access memories (SRAMs). A type of NVM that is of particular interest is the resistive RAM (RRAM) which has a programmable resistor as the non-volatile element. The accessing for speed of reading and writing is similar to that of SRAMs. One of the difficulties has been obtaining access speeds, especially the speed of reading, comparable to that of SRAMs. The write speed may be slower as well but much, much faster than typical NVMs.
Accordingly there is a need to provide further improvement in achieving an NVSRAM that addresses one or more of the issues described above.